Chocolate Eyes
by penguin0022
Summary: As my fingers started reaching her’s I looked up into her eyes and said, “I love you.” Ashley then screamed, “No Spencer, No!”, as I started descending into the black.
1. Chapter 1

A/N - Alright well this is my first story hope you like it. Please read and review.

Chapter 1

My wobbling hand tightly gripped the weakening root that had immediately presented itself as I tumbled off the trail, and over a steep drop-off overlooking the lake. As I looked down, I saw the crushing black water about sixty feet below me. When I looked up to check how the root was holding out, just feet in front of my hand I saw Ashley staring down at me in horror. She held out her hand and with a shaky but confident voice said, " Spencer, grab my hand. I'll get you." I slowly reached up with my free hand, latching it to her wrist. " Now let go of the root, Spencer. I've got you.", she said in her calm soothing voice. I counted to three in my head and forced myself to let go. As soon as I released the root, Ashley jolted forward as I let out a bloodcurdling scream. I instantly closed my eyes and was suddenly jerked upwards and Ashley said, " I've got you. You're ok." She started pulling me up when her hand started slipping from mine. I started whimpering and she began pulling up with even greater determination than before. As my fingers started reaching her's I looked up into her eyes and said, "I love you." Ashley then screamed, "No Spencer, No!", as I started descending into the black.

As I plunged downward I found the fall almost never-ending. During my three flips in the air I saw Aiden, Kyla, Madison, Clay and Chelsea looking on in terror from the dock. As I looked upwards for the last time I saw Ashley dive off the ledge after me. Hitting the water felt like hitting a slab of wet concrete. From there I stared sinking until I reached the lake bottom. By that time I couldn't figure out if I was still alive or not, but after a while I felt the grasp of an angel's hands pulling upwards on my waist . The way I floated up with the angel was like flying. Then the pressure was immediately relieved from my head and replaced by a gentle and cool breeze. I felt the hard support of wood on my back as the angel laid me down. The angel started calling worriedly, " Spencer, can you hear me? Spencer!?" I opened my eyes just a enough to see that the heroic angel was _my_Ashley. By the time I hit the water I had totally forgotten that Ashley had dived in after me. When I opened my eyes, I saw Ashley, Aiden, Kyla, Madison, Clay and Chelsea huddled around me. Ashley was directly on top of me. I raised my hand slowly and touched Ashley's cheek. Just as I reached her chin I felt a sharp pain in my head and my hand dropped to the ground. And the last thing I remember was fading away into the dark and Ashley pressing her warm, soft lips to mine as my eyes shut.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - Well here's the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. Please keeps doing both

My eyes were still closed but I could feel the gentle brush of someone's touch on my arm. In the background I could hear a faint beeping and very muffled conversation. I had no idea where I was. I very slowly tried to move my fingers, but I wasn't exactly sure if they moved. Then the person's hand rapidly moved to my hand to intertwine our fingers which caused me to move them more. I could feel that the hand was getting very anxious so I decided to open my eyes not prolong their waiting.

The bright light of the room blinded me at first. Once my eyes adjusted I saw Ashley sitting on the bed beside where I was lying. The look on her face was of shock and disbelief, but she still stared into my eyes with such emotion that I almost found it hard to look back. Ashley leaned over me and whispered, "I'll be right back." to me as she kissed my forehead and quickly left the room. As soon as she left I started to look myself over. I could tell that part of my left leg was in a cast and my right arm was in a full cast. There was a bunch of tubes running in and out of me and they were really pissing me off along with the neck brace. Since I could wiggle my fingers I figured that I could wiggle my toes too; I was very wrong about that. When I tried, they didn't move. I started to have a nervous breakdown, but Ashley came rushing in to comfort me before I caused anymore damage to myself. "Calm down Spencer. It's okay. I'm here." I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down. Once I had calmed down Ashley asked, "Does anything hurt?" I was very surprised and was startled when I responded "No." My voice was almost non-existent. She could tell that I was alarmed. "The voice isn't that bad, I'm sure we can work around it.", as she bent over and ever so lightly touched her lips with mine. When she stood back up I looked at her and we both smiled. Then I went back to look at myself again. When she saw that I was bothered by my appearance she said, "Come on, you don't look that bad for a girl who fell of a cliff and has been in a coma for like two months." I yelled, "What?", in an odd voice. I don't really think my tone got the point across, but she kinda got it when the monitor next to me started beeping a lot quicker. She just sat down beside me again.

"Do you want to know anything?"

"What happened?"

"Well we were walking on that trail, you can't walk without tripping so you fell off the cliff."

She had a big smirk plastered on her face which I missed so much.

"When you were in the air flipping you hit the side of the cliff and fractured your left leg and shattered the bones in your right arm. When you hit the water you _should_ have immediately fallen unconscious and the doctors can't figure out why you didn't. They think that when you hit the water, the nerves in your spine didn't tell your brain that you were in pain so your body had no reason to shut down yet. When you were under the water you breathed in so much water that when they were pumping it out we almost lost you."

Ashley looked down at her hands and started fidgeting as she said that. I grabbed her hand and drew circle with my thumb on the back of her palm. She looked up and smiled as she continued.

"The doctors believe you went into a coma because of the possible nerve damage and water inhalation. So basically, you're a freak."

I couldn't help to smile at that.

"Will I get better?"

"Of course. You've already improved a lot by just waking up. The cast on your leg comes off in two days and the doctors say that your spine is fine now. You can even leave her in about a week, but you'll have to wear your arm cast for a bit longer."

"How long is a bit longer? and Why can't I move my toes?"

"A bit longer is like three weeks and what do you mean you can't move your toes?"

I tried to wiggle my toes again and nothing happened and I said, "See." He announced, "Oh I see. I think I can fix that." Ashley ran her fingers along the bottom of my feet, and sure enough my toes started moving, along with the rest of my body that is.

After she had finished torturing me she kissed me and sat back up.

"Do you want me to cheer you up?"

"How are you going to do that, you're already here," I smiled.

"Well I think I have another thing that you'll like even if I am better," she smirked.

"Oh yeah, what?"

"This."

Just then Aiden, Kyla, Madison, Clay, Chelsea and Glen walked into the room. Ashley was right it did cheer me up but she still beats them all. First Glen and Clay came over to me both gave me awkward hugs and then left to go get mom. Then the rest came in and crowded me, with Ashley still sitting next me on the bed with our fingers entwined. After each of them gave me a hug, they all started asking me questions at once. Ashley saved me once she realized how overwhelmed I was with all the questions.

"Okay guys, I think that's enough questions for now. You still need your rest." Once everyone stopped talking and backed up a little bit I smiled at Ashley and mouthed, "Thanks". She smiled back too. Once everyone had left, Ashley was able to come over to rest at my side again. This time she laid down next to me, and pulled me into her as best as she could. And we both laid there, and this time together, fell into that strange world as both of our eyes shut.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - I can't thank you guys enough for reading and reviewing. Please continue to do so. This chapter is just a short one just to connect a few things but I hope you like it anyway. I should have the next chapter up fairly soon.

I was sitting down next to Spencer playing with her hair waiting for her to wake up. After a few minutes she finally started to wake up.

"Come on Spence, time to get up."

It had been a week since Spencer had woken up. The hospital staff in the room became a little more frequent. Aiden came by and visited a few times along with the rest. For the most part I never left Spencer's side, but when it was required that at least Aiden was there. He even got her laughing yesterday when I was gone. God, did I miss that laugh.

"Ash? … Ash? … Ash!" Spencer swatted at my arm, distracting me from my thoughts. She just stared giggling as I got off the bed and chucked a small pile of clothes at her.

"Come on and get dressed Spence, we're going home."

She got dressed fairly quickly because her leg cast was no longer there. And of course I helped which may have just slowed the process down due to my roaming hands. But never the less, she was dressed and we were ready to be on our way.

I got a firm grip around her waist and we started making our way to the ER to see Paula. We started searching around the for her everywhere. Eventually we found her taking a break in the cafeteria.

As soon as she saw us she ran over and hugged Spencer.

"Honey, it's so good to see you up and walking around."

She briefly turned to me and said, "Hello Ashley," in a bitter tone.

I simply replied, "Hi Paula," with a smirk of course, but by then her attention was already refocused on Spencer.

"Alright so if you wait around about I can bring you home and get you settled."

Spencer looked at me and then back at her mother.

"Um mom…Ashley's gonna bring me home. I told you yesterday didn't you remember?"

"Oh, guess it just slipped my mind. Well go home and get some rest."

After giving me yet another dirty look she hurried off out the door, making sure to get my, "Bye _Paula_," in before she was too far away.

Spencer just shook her head, hiding a laugh.

"What?", I asked innocently.

Her smile came out as she said, "Come on Ash, let's get outta here."

So we made our way together out into the early morning glare of the Californian sun.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Hey guys, sorry this one took while to get up. Once again I thank all of you who read and review. Enjoy!!

Before I even opened my eyes I could tell that it was a sunny day. The rays of delicate sun shown through the blinds on my window and onto my bed. Ashley must have moved me from the couch while I was sleeping. It had been a little more than a week since I left the hospital. Mot of that time was spent with Ashley.

I opened one eye and looked at my clock which read, 8:29. I really didn't feel like getting up. It was so comfy on my soft bed and with Ashley's arms enclosed around me. I groaned and she loosened her grip which enabled my to turn over and face her. Her teeth shown through her smile as she kept her eyes closed. I placed her arms on my shoulders and around my neck and leaned forward to kiss Ashley. We laid there for a few minutes while Ash gently stroked my face with her fingers as I explored her chocolate eyes. Eventually we got up and made our way to the kitchen. I sat on the counter as she started making breakfast.

After downing 3 huge pancakes and cleaning up we sat on the couch to watch TV before we left. Ashley soon broke the silence,

"So, you want to go anywhere after you get the cast off?"

"Me, go somewhere? Yeah right, remember I don't have a life."

"Oh yeah, how could I forget that," she smirked when her cell phone rang. She went into the nearby bathroom and didn't shut the door all the way, so I could hear the conversation.

"Hey Aid. Yeah we're just about to leave. We'll probably get back around noon, but I have to feed her before we can do anything. Don't worry, I'll make sure she's sleeping. Of course she doesn't suspect anything, she has no reason to. Paula and Arthur aren't coming 'till later so we'll have time. So come over around…a quarter after one and we will _finally_ be alone. You, too. Bye."

As Ashley came back out and I asked,

"Who was that?"

"Oh, just some family business."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, almost everything is worked out," she said with a grin that sent chills up my spine.

"Well that's good," I said over happily to hide my mix emotions about what I had just heard. A million questions started running through my head. What had just happened? Who had he just talked to? Why did they care about me? Why did they need me asleep? What were they going to do? And, why were they being so cautious about making sure that no one knew what they were doing? I knew one thing for sure, I had a reason to be suspicious and I now was.

It was hard to act like hadn't heard the conversation. In the car I had to stop myself several times from losing it and interrogating Ashley, but I somehow managed to last the whole trip to the hospital. I got out of the car before she could get me out herself. I did this hoping that it would send the message that I heard his conversation and was pissed. It didn't work. I would have just started towards the building without her if I was actually able to maintain my balance. She had to help me which I think surprised her because I had been able to walk on my own for the past few days. My loss of balance was a result of my newly formed anger, anxiousness to get the cast off, and nervousness because I didn't know if it would hurt for the cast to come off; if there was going to be anything else wrong with me; and what was going to happen to me once I got home.

I signed in and sat with Ash in the waiting room. It was so bright. All the walls were white along with the ceiling tiles and chairs. There were evenly spaced florescent lights around the room which made it even brighter. I was so fixated on the brightness of the room that I didn't notice that Ashley had since gotten up and was talking to Dr. Hunnam, a good family friend and also my doctor. They were joking around and laughing from what I could see. Then Ashley turned and came to me and said enthusiastically, "Okay, time to get that cast off." I smiled and nodded as I got up.

This time I had more balance when I walked but I still grasped Ashley's hand tightly in case I started to fall. The hall that Dr. Hunnam led us down was wider than the hospitals halls, which were surprisingly narrow. With the large amount of space I was able to see Dr. Hunnam very well. He looked to be in his late twenties, early to mid thirties. The intense light made his golden blond hair gleam, while his deep blue eyes joined perfectly with his amazing features, tan and sculpted body. I never really realized how good-looking he was. The last time I saw him was a little less than a year ago, and I didn't think that he was this attractive. The room that we turned into didn't have such harsh lighting, which was very nice. It took a second for my eyes to adjust. This room was much cooler than the other had been. The doctor said, "I'll be back in a moment, I forgot some of your papers", as he turned and left the room. When I knew he was gone I faced Ashley and inquired,

"So, you planning do anything soon that I don't know about yet?"

Her eyes suspiciously flickered around the room as she smiled.

"Nope. You have any ideas that you can think of?"

I certainly had one idea of something that he was planning to do tonight.

"Yeah, I was thinking maybe a bunch of us could go hang out at our beach house in Santa Monica next week."

"That's a great idea," she responded with a huge grin on her face as she squeezed my hand.

Then Dr. Hunnam came in and said, "All right, time to get that cast off. Don't worry it won't hurt a bit." At least that was one less thing I had to worry about. He checked what kind of cast I had and went to a cabinet a few feet away. Since I had I plaster cast, we needed a saw to remove it. While he started to prep, Ashley's cell phone rang again. It was a lot of "yups" and "okays" on her part. At the end of this short conversation she said, "That's fine, okay. I love you, too. Bye." I made sure that the shock that was just created didn't show. Why the hell was she saying I love you to someone else besides me or her family? It obviously wasn't me she was talking to and there like are no family members really to call her. As she hung up the phone she turned to Dr. Hunnam and winked. Dr. Hunnam shook his head and chuckled under his breath. Why was I the only one in this room that had no idea what was going on?

Ashley stood on my other side and held my hand as the blade of the saw cut the cast. Dr. Hunnam was wrong about it not hurting. Since it was on my arm and it was plaster, most of the hair on my lower arm was removed along with the cast. Dr. Hunnam apologized for that pain. He cut off a small part of the cast for me to keep. I shoved it into the pocket of my shorts and started to slowly move my arm. It felt good to be able to move it again. Dr. Hunnam put away his materials and turned to me with a pill and glass of water in hand and said, "Alright dear, one last thing. This will make sure there is no swelling or loss of blood flow to the hand", as he handed me the glass and pill. I took the pill and chugged half the glass of water.

He led us back out to the waiting area and as he said goodbye and parted he leaned towards Ashley and said, "Have fun tonight", which was not intended for me to hear. We stopped at McDonalds to get some lunch. On the rest of the way home I tried to piece everything together. In the conversation this morning she said that he would make sure that I would be sleeping. How was the hell was she going to do that, shoot me with a tranquilizer gun? All of a sudden my vision started to fade as we pulled into the driveway. Then she said, "Man, that pill the doc gave you worked fast." I then realized what had happened. She had gotten the doctor to give me a pill to keep me asleep so she could follow through with her afternoon plans uninterrupted. Before I knew it she had already carried me in the house and was laying me on my bed. She chuckled, "Goodnight sleepy head", as she kissed my forehead and left the room with booming laughter. Just before she closed the door, Aiden came next to her to peek into my room. Ash rapped her arms around his waist and pulled him out of the doorway while saying, "Come on it's party time." Then the door closed and everything went black as I fell into unconsciousness hearing the faint giggles of Aiden and _my_ Ashley.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey everyone, I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in forever. I'll be posting a lot for a while hopefully. As always thanks to all who read and review. Thanks.

When I opened my eyes the sun glared through my shades and into my face. I stumbled over to my window and shut the blinds a little louder than I intended. As I sat back down on my bed I was clearly still out of it. I looked at my clock to see that it was almost six in the afternoon. I couldn't have fallen asleep no later than one. What had gone on in the last five hours I had been sleeping? Then all my anger and rage came back into my body at once. I had the erg to get up and go find Ashley, but there were two problems with that idea. One, I probably could make it to the door without falling and hurting myself, and two, someone was already opening my door.

I was suddenly blinded from the light coming from outside my room. Ashley walked in and shut the door behind her and said, "Wake up sleepy head." I found no more reason for me to hold all my anger and suspicion in any longer, so I let loose.

"You!", I said filled with rage.

"Yes, me?", she calmly replied.

"Why the hell have you lied to me, sedated me, and what were you doing with Aiden for the past five hours?"

Her face had a troubled and confused look, but it softened as he began to speak.

"You've got this all wrong. I did this all to make you happy."

"So now you _screwing _around with Aiden is supposed to make _me _happy?"

"No. You've really got this all wrong. I can't really explain it so I'll show you."

Ashley gripped my hand and leaned in to kiss me. I immediately pulled back and pushed her away. She just shook her head and pulled me towards the door. I sat firmly on the bed not moving. She sighed and said, "This is the only way you will understand. Trust me, you won't be mad for much longer", as she propped me up and gripped my waist from behind. "Yeah right", I scoffed under my breath. Ashley ignored my comment and led me to the door.

She opened the door and leaned over my left shoulder and whispered, "Surprise!", in my ear. I twisted around to face Ashley while pressing her hands against my waist. As I faced her she showed a huge grin. I rapped my arms around her neck and accepted her kiss this time. I knew it had to be a short one because we had an audience. Even though it was short, we still heard a few woops and whistles from the surrounding people. Before letting me go she pulled me in for a hug. In her ear I whispered, "Thank you, and I'm sorry I suspected anything." "No prob", she said squeezing me one last time.

As she released me Ashley took my hand and escorted me down the stairs and to the cluster of people formed on and at the bottom of the stairs.

Among the crowd was my parents, Aiden, Kyla, Madison, Clay, Chelsea and Glen and some family friends. I was then bombarded with a thousand hugs from everybody. Through the night I made my way around the party talking to everyone, with Ashley never leaving my side. I eventually made it to Aiden. As I went to open my mouth he immediately started apologizing because apparently Ashley had told him what had happened before I knew about the party. "I'm so sorry I couldn't tell you Spencer. I didn't want to be the one to ruin the surprise. I didn't mean to make you think that I was with Ashley. You can be mad with me. I'll totally understand if you're mad at me and - ." I cut off his insane babbling. "Aiden stop it. I'm not mad and I know you had to keep the secret and I'm glad that you did. And I think I needed that reality check and almost having the chance to beat the crap out of you and Ash." We both smiled and hugged. Ash and I went off to the side and began talking. She started, "Guess what? I just got a Porsche Boxster ! But in order to get it I had to get rid of the Cayenne." She frowned at the last part of her comment. I did to and said, "Ah man, that really sucks. I really liked that car."

After a little more cruising through the party my mom and dad came over to me and said, "Alright Spence, time for the next surprise." I commented, "Wait, there's more?" Ashley covered my eyes with her one and placed the other on my hip to lead me through the house and outside. I could here the mob of people following us. It was very pleasant outside. Since the sun was setting the temperature was dropping somewhat. There was a gentle breeze that lightly stirred my hair around. I couldn't tell were I was standing at the moment. Then they all asked me, "Are you ready?" I nodded my head once. Ashley removed her hand and once again everyone yelled surprise.

In front of me was Ashley's Porsche Cayenne with a big red ribbon on the roof. I think my chin was on the floor by now. Ashley hugged me and as she pulled me close I whispered, "Be happy. You may not have your Cheyenne anymore but at least you still have me."

"Do you like it?"

"Of course."

"Good thing. It took me and Aiden almost an hour to tie that damn bow." I laughed as she released me. Then mom and dad gave me a hug. When my dad hugged me I asked, "Did you pay for this?" "Yes we paid for half of it, Ashley insisted on paying the other", he sighed. Then the party headed back inside, into the AC. Then about thirty minutes later, everyone clustered around me and my dad said, "Okay, one last surprise."

They all started gathering around me and smiling, so apparently they already knew what it was. "Since I don't want you guys to get bored out of your skulls here, we have decided to let you guys go to the beach house in Santa Monica next week …" We all waited (never mind, just I waited) for the one word that would make it worth it. "… alone." We all jumped up and screamed because I guess my dad had forgotten to mention the "alone" part to them. After a few minutes of freaking out and hugs we went back to the party.

The rest of the night went pretty fast. After a while everybody left; even Ashley. I made her go home for the night because she had barely been home in the last week. Mom, dad, Glen and Clay wouldn't let me help clean up so I just went to bed. I started dozing off almost immediately and couldn't take my mind of my chocolate eyed girl.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- Hey guys, told you I'd get this one up quick. Hope you like it. Thanks to all who read and review and please continue to do so. I love hearing what you guys think or where you think it should go. Thanks.

Ashley's POV

My cell phone started buzzing on the pillow next to me. I looked at the display and picked it up to put it to my ear. I answered still half asleep.

"Morning baby."

"Morning, hey did I just wake you up?"

"Yeah, but don't worry about it. What's up?"

"Can I come hang at your house today? Mom's staying home like all day to make sure I don't hurt myself."

"Sure that's fine. Why don't you stay the night and everyone can meet at my house and leave tomorrow morning."

"Awesome. Do you wanna pick me up so I can leave the car for Glen and Clay?"

"Sure, I'll be there in an hour."

"Alright love you Ash."

"Love you too."

I chucked my phone back onto the bed and got up ten minutes later. Forty minutes later I was ready to leave after taking a shower and figuring out what to wear.

I parked my car in front of the Carlin residence and made my way to the front door. Paula answered it but before she could say anything Spencer had already grabbed me and was pulling me upstairs.

I focused my camera on Spencer as she continued to pile clothes into her bag. She began to zipper it but it got jammed and she started to pout. I giggled as I zoomed the camera in to get her face. She just looked up and stuck her tongue out at me.

"I still don't think I have everything."

"Come on Spence, we're only gonna be there for a week."

"I know, I know. I just wanna make sure I'm not forgetting anything."

"Alright fine, ummm do you have clothes?"

"Yeah."

"Well that's one thing you don't need", I grinned, "Ummmmm…'"

"It's fine I think I have everything," she said as she grabbed her bags and made her way to the door.

"Hey, I know what you're forgetting."

"What?"

"Me!", I exclaimed jumping up and grabbing the bags out of her hands.

"Of course, how could I forget you," she said as she pecked me on the lips and started walking downstairs.

As we both reached the bottom landing and she was about to take the bags from me I stopped her.

"No Spence, I'll bring these out to the car, you go talk to your mom. I'll be in in a minute."

Spencer opened the front door for me and I heard it shut as I started walking on the front path. I put her bags in to my Porsche and started back toward the house. When I opened the door I didn't hear yelling so that was a good sign. I could hear the mother and daughter's muffled conversation. I sure hope Paula wasn't being a bitch today, which was quite impossible. As soon as I entered the kitchen the conversation stopped as Paula turned to me.

"Hello Ashley," she said in a bitter tone.

"Hi Paula," I replied with a smirk of course, but by then her attention was already refocused on Spencer.

"Alright so where are you going the day before you leave." I internally laughed at the way she raised her eye brows at the last part of the sentence.

Spencer looked at me and then back at her mother.

"Um mom…I'm gonna stay the night at Ashley's and we'll all meet up there before we leave. I told you this like an hour ago."

"More like mentioned it, but Spencer, I'm not so sure that's a good idea"

"Mom, it's fine, okay. I'll call you in the morning before we leave."

I grabbed Spencer's hand before either blond could protest, and led her out of the kitchen. I could hear Paula following us but just kept going. As so as we got outside we both ran for my car. Spencer jumped into the passenger as I slid over the hood and jumped into mine. I grabbed my keys and just before I sped off Spencer waved to her mother who was standing in the doorway and I yelled, "Bye _Paula._"

I slammed on the gas and we were off. Spencer just shook her head, hiding a laugh.

"What?", I asked innocently.

She just shook her head again and she grinned as she took my hand and placed it into her lap. I couldn't stop grinning all the way to the beach.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- Hey guys. I know I haven't updating in like a year, but here's some more. I'll try to get the next chapter up asap. Please review. Thanks to anyone who reads.

Ashley's POV

The keys flipped into the air and then landed back in my hand. I continued to flip my keys as I leaned on the side of my car. The warm ocean breeze tousled my hair about. I pushed my sunglasses up to my eyes from the tip of my nose as the sun continued to ascend in the sky. As I caught the keys in my hand again, my middle finger slid through the ring, holding the keys together. I pushed off the car while adjusting my sunglasses once more.

Peering around to the trunk I said, "You got everything Spence?"

"Ummm… yeah."

"Great"

I closed the trunk as she slung a bag over her shoulder. As we walked onto the sand with our fingers entangled, I waved at Kyla and Aiden. They sat on a towel away from the crowed of the other beachgoers. Before we even got to them, Kyla had nearly tackled me and Spencer. Spencer plopped herself onto the towel with Kyla as I walked over to Aiden and hugged him. Kyla jumped up almost as soon as she sat down. She hurried over to a cooler and threw a soda at Spencer and then me. We all began talking about our trip excitedly.

"Aight so everyone's gonna meet at my house in the morning," I started.

They all nodded as Aiden asked, "What are we doing about the car situation?"

"Ummm.. me and Spence are gonna take my car and then everyone else can go in your car Aiden," I slowly replied.

They all nodded their heads once again. The rest of the morning and half of the afternoon was spend at the beach. Spencer and I left around five o'clock and headed back to my house. When we got there I unloaded Spencer's bags and brought them upstairs to my room while she wondered around somewhere outside. While coming downstairs I yelled for my mother just to make sure she hadn't suddenly come home. I hadn't seen her in over 2 weeks.

I made my way out to the back patio calling for Spencer as I walked. I still hadn't gotten an answer as I stood by the far edge of the pool. Then I heard a faint giggle from behind me and the next thing I knew, I was off my feet and in the pool with a blond wrapped around me. As we hit the water she released her grip and as she broke the surface for air, I sank to the bottom of the pool; probably around 12 feet at this part of it. As my body rested at the bottom I saw Spencer look around for me. When she noticed me laying at the bottom she quickly swam downwards. I laid there with my eyes closed, letting the water control my body. When she reached me she frantically started shaking me and then began to pull me towards the shallow end of the pool. She pulled me onto a ledge where an inch or two of water lapped against the cool stone. Jumping onto the ledge, she put her head to my chest as I tried as hard as I could not to breathe. She began a feeble attempt at CPR on me. Right when she gave up I opened my eyes and said, "Your mom's a nurse, shouldn't you know CPR?"

She looked at me with pure shock and landed a hard slap on my right cheek as she said, "You're such a jerk!"

"I am not. You're the one who tackled my into the pool," I defended.

"Yeah.. well, you know what," she said storming towards the house.

"What?!" I called back at her. She just ignored me disappearing into the house. I got up and hurried inside. I followed the sound of her footsteps up the stairs, to my closed bathroom door. I sighed and went into my room. I stripped the saturated close from my body as I rifled throw my closet. The wet clothes were tossed to the back of the room as I put on a pair of boy shorts and a tank.

Spencer was still in my bathroom with the door locked as walked to it. I knocked lightly and then said, "Hey Spence, I'm sorry. I'm gonna go downstairs and start making dinner, ok?"

"Okay baby," she responded, her reply muffled.

I trotted down the stairs and into the kitchen. I looked through the cupboards and refrigerator for something easy to make. I grabbed a box of pasta and a jar of sauce and placed them on the counter. I put a pot of water of the stove and dumped half of the jar into another pan. Grabbing the paper, I hopped onto a stool and began thumbing through the paper. I got up a few minutes later to add the pasta to the boiling water, then sat back on my chair. Spencer came into the room so cautiously I could barely hear her. When she quickly opened the refrigerator door I jumped, looking up from my paper. She whispered sorry as I smiled and went back to the paper. She then sat on the stool across from me, over the island. We both sighed at the same time, making us both laugh under our breaths. After another sigh we both looked up and said, "I'm sorry." I nodded and let her continue.

"I'm sorry I freaked out and slapped you. I shouldn't have. After all, I _did_ push you into the pool."

I stood up and walked over to where she was sitting. Grabbing her hands I began,

"Spence, you may have pushed me in but I was the one who acted stupid. I should have never done that. Feeling like I lost you was the worst feeling I've ever had. I felt like that for days and I never wanted you to feel like that. I'm so sorry. I do things and don't think about them. Because I just 'go with flow' I do things I never mean to do. I never meant to hurt you. I'll never forgive myself for not being able to hold on to you and save you that night," she tried to interject but I stopped her and continued. "I promise I'll never hurt you again, I cant. I'm gonna promise you something, but I need you to promise too."

"Anything, I'll promise you anything," she said as I looked down.

I looked up and found her eyes and spoke softly, "I promise you that if I hurt you ever again… I will leave. I need you to agree too."

I looked into her eyes with such a deep pleading look that I knew she couldn't say no.

She began nodding her head and said, "I promise."

I kissed her forehead and checked on dinner. She got up a minute or two later and grabbed some plates and such to set our places on the island. Once she finished, she settled back onto her stool and fidgeted with her cup as I served dinner. Dinner went by as normal, with some useless small talk about the weather and the drive to Santa Monica tomorrow. I cleaned up after we finished with some help from Spencer. When we were done we both looked at each other.

"Well I'm gonna go take a shower," Spencer said breaking the silence, letting the end of her sentence linger.

"Ok, you can use my bathroom if you want," I said as I sat on the couch.

"Ok. Thanks babe," she replied as she began walking up the stairs.

I heard the shower turn on and I got up and walked upstairs. I went into my room, picked up the still wet close and threw them into the laundry room. I sat on my bed trying to distract myself but it was no use, all I could think about was Spencer. The hot water flowing down onto her body, hugging each curve and covering every inch of her body. I jumped off my bed, running to the bathroom door. She had left it unlocked like she had so many times before. I opened the door quietly and slipped in. She couldn't hear me over the blaring radio and her slightly off-key singing. I ripped off my boy shorts and tank and walked to the shower door. Pushing it to the side, I stepped under the warm water with the beautiful blond.


End file.
